Ultimate Creation
by ShadowGundam16
Summary: Orochimaru endeavors to create the mightiest ninja the world has ever seen. He brings together the most powerful bloodlines he could get his hands on...Godlike OC, Godlike Naruto, Super strong Sasuke. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

'_Who am I?' I ask myself again as I float in darkness._

_I desperately want a name…with a name comes purpose and I need that…a purpose…_

_There is a bright flash and a woman comes toward me. She has long dark hair framing a pale face…the rest of her body is cloaked by the dark…_

_She looks at me with red eyes with three tomoes and says, 'Let the curse not affect you as it has my brothers…' She slowly fades away leaving the eyes glowing in the same place._

_I feel another presence behind me. I turn to find a man with dark brown hair and forest green eyes smiling kindly at me. He says, '…let you give birth to purification and beauty in this violent and cruel world…'_

_He too disappears leaving his strange forest green eyes floating in the dark. The woman's eyes float over and join his._

_Then a man with white hair and ice blue eyes approaches. He says, 'Though mine fire has grown dim and burnt out, thine fire will burn brighter than the sun! Scorch thine enemies in the icy flames…'_

_He fades to leaving his ice blue eyes to join the other two. _

_By this point the darkness has begun to brighten and I see a man walking toward me. He has fiery red hair and black eyes with red pupils. He looks me straight in the eyes and says, 'Purge, purify, destroy and burn the iniquities of this world…'_

_He disappears leaving his strange eyes to join the others._

_Then a woman comes before me. She has silver hair tied back in a ponytail with a fringe, covering one golden eye._

_She says, 'Just as I am an anomaly…so are you…' She then grabs in a tight embrace and presses her lips against mine._

_I could only gasp, but before I could return the kiss something pierced my gut._

_The last thing I heard before I faded away was all the voices speaking at once._

'_Destined for greatness, you must carve it from a world of bloodshed and debauchery…save this wretched world from tearing itself apart…'_

…_**Ultimate Creation…**_

Orochimaru watched the young boy convulse as his body got used to its changes. His perfect warrior was finally finished after seven years.

The boy had unruly black hair and pale skin. His small body was covered by a sheet.

Orochimaru smirked at what he called his "Ultimate Creation."

He had come to a conclusion during his time with Akatsuki, the Sharingan was all powerful with a minor drawback…full-blooded Uchihas were the only ones who would be able to use it without it draining all their chakra.

That was his only hitch, so he tried to take Itachi's body. To say the least, that wasn't the best of ideas. There was a reason that Itachi was known as a prodigy with the Sharingan.

These events gave birth to two ideas: the first was to closely watch the last Uchiha in Konoha and the second was to create a ninja who used five bloodlines or more. He was only able to recover an unmutilated Uchiha woman with her eyes intact, a long dead Senju ninja, a Yuki clan member doing border patrol for Kirigakure, and genes from a Kaguya he brought back along with a Kaguya user.

Next he took the genes of an Uzumaki, for resilience and endurance, an Uchiha, to counteract the Sharingan's negative effects, and the Kaguya for the basis of his ninja. Then he introduced the rest of the blood lines through more DNA splicing.

Now lay before him his creation.

"Master…" a faint voice called from behind the Snake Sanin.

"What is it Muteki?" Orochimaru asked, recognizing the voice of his personal messenger.

"Your weekly report from all your spies has just arrived." The boy said presenting a scroll to the man.

Orochimaru took the scroll and dismissed the boy.

He opened it and scanned the contents. _'Hmmm…Kabuto Yakushi? I'll be paying him a visit soon…'_ He chuckled darkly to himself.

…_**Ultimate Creation…**_

_**Six years later…**_

Now it was time for his plan to come to fruition. After years of training his Creation, or Shiko Akui, he was ready.

In terms of strength and skill, He was already Jonin level with high mastery over his bloodlines.

He had secretly, and single-handedly, destroyed a minor village filled with strong samurai and three high level jonin, and that was only when he was 10.

Orochimaru marveled at how easily it would be to destroy Konoha with his Creation by his side.

He turned to his number one butt-boy, I mean, subordinate Kabuto.

"Are Team Akui and Team Dosu ready to move out?" He asked.

"Yes Master." Kabuto replied.

Orochimaru smirked. "Good. All three teams are to move out in thirty minutes or less. It is time to start." Orochimaru ordered.

Kabuto left without a word via shunshin.

'_Do me proud Shiko…my Ultimate Creation…'_

_**JUST A TEASER.**_

_**I HAD TO GET THIS STORY OUT OF MY HEAD ASAP!**_

_**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, SAY SO…**_


	2. Chapter 2

'_Infiltration successful…all three teams have entered village and are moving according to plan…' _Shiko thought to himself.

During his _tutelage_ under Orochimaru, Shiko had gained a height comparable to Shino. His frame was lean but muscular at the same time, with no traces of body fat. His still unruly black hair had lengthened dramatically to the point that it reached his shoulders. It would have been longer but he only allowed it to stay that maximum length. His eyes were a deep purple and his signature expression, pure calm, was firmly etched into his face.

His 'teammates' made their presence known with a pair of shun shins.

"Is everything prepared?" Shiko asked in a strong voice, not befitting his thirteen year old body.

His two masked teammates simultaneously nodded.

"Let us go then."

…_**Ultimate Creation…**_

It had been a few hours since Team Akui got settled in. They had just finished their meeting with Team Dosu and then sat through a briefing with Kabuto.

Shiko then decided to take a walk through Konoha. Not only to familiarize himself with it but to observe what attracted so much of his _father_'s hate.

Out of the blue he heard the screaming of a child, and an ensuing argument.

He leapt to a rooftop to observe. He saw two…Suna-nin, according to their headbands. One was a blonde girl with a giant fan strapped on her back, and the other was obviously a puppet user because of the wrapped object on his back and his weird get-up. He held a boy in a one-armed chokehold. The boy looked like a little monkey to Shiko.

Across from them were a pink haired girl and a blonde boy. _'Blonde…Is he an Yamanaka? No, their hair is paler…Who is he?'_

Since he couldn't hear from this distance, he read their body language. The blonde Suna female was tense, pleading and…nervous?

The male on the other hand was arrogant and radiating a ruthless aura.

Pinkie was angry and nervous at the same time, while Blondie was absolutely livid.

'_These must be the ones Orochimaru gave us advance about…our dear allies from Suna…but we're-ah there he is…'_

A redheaded boy appeared in a sand shunshin, conversed with his 'teammates' for a couple minutes and then exited the same way.

Shiko stood up taking a last moment to study the newcomer of the original three Konoha-nin.

'_Must be Sasuke…'_ Shiko thought, and then shunshin'd away.

Appearing back at his living quarters, he saw the female member of Team Dosu leaning against the wall.

"Kin," Shiko called to her as he approached.

The dark-haired beauty turned to him. "Your teammates said you left but didn't know where."

"Recon," was his simple reply. He reached for the doorknob but she put a hand over his, stopping him.

"Please talk to me Shiko…you know how much you mean to me…" Kin said, in a soft voice, eyes downcast. "Please talk to me."

Shiko sighed and straightened up. "Do you want to do this now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her reply was a nod.

In the blink of an eye, Kin was pressed against the wall, Shiko's arms on both sides of her head.

"Kin look at me…" Shiko ordered.

Kin looked into his eyes only to stiffen.

Shiko had activated his _Sharingan_ which slowly spun and morphed into his _Mangekyo. _Shiko's pupil became red, and his tomoe formedtwo thin black lines that ran through his pupil diagonally, like an 'X'.

"_Tsukuyomi_…" Shiko whispered. Seconds later, a happy Kin passed out in Shiko's arms.

Sighing, he brought her into his room and laid her on his bed.

'_She looks so peaceful…'_ Shiko thought to himself as he stroked her lovely hair.

As he sat there watching her he felt a tug on his soul.

Standing up, he walked over to his window that overlooked the city. There was a slight green glow emanating from a part of the city. In his mind's eye, the green eyed man smiled kindly at Shiko. He raised a finger in the direction of the glow, and then pointed at his heart, a wide grin on his face.

Shiko smiled to himself. His mission just got a lot more fun.

…_**Ultimate Creation…**_

_**(Skipping to the Forest of Death)**_

Team Akui leapt through the forest quickly heading to a rendezvous point with Team Dosu. Apparently, they were here to kill Sasuke and Orochimaru wanted them to confirm the kill.

'_But something doesn't add up…Father has been watching this kid for years, but he wants him to die? Must be another reason or my Father is finally going senile…'_

It had been hours since the exam started. Shiko had quickly gotten the grasp of the floor trick. So had some others, until Orochimaru's target revealed it to everyone. _'Cocky bastard…'_ was Shiko's eloquent thought on the matter.

Meeting up with Team Dosu, Shiko saw the mummy and the bastard themselves.

"Dosu, Zaku, Kin…ready?" Shiko asked wanting to get this over with.

Arriving at the target's point, Shiko saw the pinkie from before. He watched, with his _Sharingan_ activated, as she defended the tree from Team Dosu. _'That must be where her teammates are, that also means blondie is here too…'_

Out of nowhere, a green blur appeared, shouting about how he'll 'defend Sakura's honor' or something similar.

Then he proceeded to use a strange technique on Dosu, but Zaku saved him with his stupid air tubes, and was consequently beat into the ground.

Then he felt and instantly knew why Team Dosu was here…

At that moment, a foul chakra saturated the air. The target staggered out of the hiding place, strange marks glowing purple, spreading across his face.

'_That was your plan father…the Curse Mark?' _Shiko's face hardened as he saw the target incapacitate Dosu, break both of Zaku's arms, and stalk his way to Kin.

…_**Ultimate Creation…**_

Sasuke smiled evilly as he felt the unstoppable power flow through his chakra coils. He now found the last target that had hurt Sakura. This one he would kill.

A moment later, a strange person flickered into view, releasing a malevolent KI that brought the Konoha genin to their knees shivering with fear.

Sasuke looked into the newcomer's eyes and saw the _Sharingan_ piercing his soul.

"You bastard, why do you have the Sharingan?!" Sasuke bellowed. "What makes you think you deserve it?!"

The newcomer said nothing, just settled into a strange stance.

Sasuke roared and charged forward, firing off a rapid punching combo.

The newcomer smoothly dodged the punches and drove his knee into Sasuke's gut. He followed up with a savage uppercut and then a reverse roundhouse kick to the side of Sasuke's face.

"You won't beat me! I'll teach you a lesson for stealing the Uchiha's sacred eyes!" Sasuke yelled, doing handseals for a **Katon: Gokakyu **jutsu.

The newcomer blurred through handseals of his own, and called out, "**Yoton: Yogan Ryuu**!"(Lava Release: Lava Dragon)

Shiko released lava from his mouth which he then molded into a fearsome dragon.

The Fireball crashed uselessly into the dragon, while the dragon knocked into Sasuke, leaving burns and knocking him unconscious.

Without another word, he picked Kin up and shunshin'd away.

_**Reviews if I should**_** continue**


End file.
